When I'm Missing You
by Blue Lily96
Summary: Jace and Isabelle have only ever caught glimpses of one another. What happens when the Shadowhunter and the Mundane meet, and how will they ovrecome their adversaries? Better summary inside. Written for the wishes of Alice who was dying for a J/I story :P
1. I Ne'er Saw True Beauty Till This Night

_Summary: Jace and Isabelle have only ever caught glimpses of one another. Separated by their family, their freinds, their lovers and their worlds, what happens when these two characters meet? The mundane and the Shadowhunter. It could never be.  
>Could it?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>When I'm Missing You<strong>

**Chapter 1**

The first time I saw her was after a fight with Clary. I'd up and left my house, unable to handle the confines of my own bedroom and taken to the dirty streets of New York. She had been standing on the curb, whistling for a taxi. Rings of golden bracelets wrapped elegantly around her wrists. She was dressed all in black, her forever legs shivering against the brisk air. Her hair flew free around her face in streams of ebony, catching on her cheek, her nose, her ear.

What I remembered most were her eyes: dark as charcoal, holding secrets I knew I'd never know.

I had stopped in my tracks, causing the New Yorkers around me to grumble and swear in annoyance. And then she had stepped off the curb and into a taxi and she was gone.

Turning, I had made my way back home, attempting to rid all images of the black eyed beauty from my mind.

After all, I had a girlfriend.

O.o

The first time I saw him was after a date with Simon. I was waiting on the curb, trying to signal a taxi when his gold hair had caught my attention. He was walking on the other side of the street, head down, hands in the pockets of his jacket. I shivered as a gust of wind tore against the bare skin of my legs and lifted my hair around my face.

But I couldn't look away from him. And then he stopped and looked up and my heart contracted, my breath catching in my throat. His eyes. Oh Angel, his eyes. The bright, tawny gold of a lion's. Wide spaced and perfect. His brow furrowed, his lips puckering and he turned his head as if he could feel my gaze on him. I looked away, even though I knew he could not see me.

And then the taxi pulled up and with my heart pounding irrationally in my chest, I stepped inside.

I tried to rid all images of the golden eyed boy from my mind as the taxi sped into the New York traffic.

After all, he was a mundie.

* * *

><p><em>There you go, DarksideDoesItBetter, Hope you like the beginning of this story :D<em>

_Hope everybody else likes it as well, it's the first time I have written a JacexIsabelle story so it's something very new (for me) :P_

_Reviews are like chocolate brownies in a box made of unmeltable ice-cream. _

_You know what I'm trying to say :P_

_Blue._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series.**


	2. If I profane with my unworthiest hand

**When I'm Missing You**

**Chapter 2**

...

It was weeks until I saw her again. It was February, a few days before Valentine's Day and I was in the shopping centre, buying roses and chocolates for Clary. She always loved Valentine's Day, although I never really understood it. Nowadays, it was just a way for the big companies to scam money out of you. Stupid and useless. I can show her love any day of the year. What made the 14th of February so special?

The shop I was in was packed with people rushing to buy presents for their loved ones. It was as I was leaving that I saw her from the corner of my eye, pushing elegantly through the throngs of people. Her black hair was in a messy bun, and her shirt and pants were black, and deliciously figure-hugging. Her shoes were high enough to kill, and her eyes were determined. I turned completely and began to follow her, shoving and pushing my way through the crowds, suddenly overcome by the need to see her, and talk to her. Ask her name, learn her story.

Find out the secrets hidden in her eyes.

I was close, separated only by a few people. She stopped suddenly, and whipped around, her eyes widening when she saw me. I stopped too, allowing the crowds to bustle and shove past me without a care.

And then her eyes slid past me, narrowing once again into determination. I took a step forward, hand extended, not really sure what I intended to do.

But then there was a flash and a sudden surge of people and she was gone.

Just…gone.

O.o

I was in a mundane shopping centre, gliding through the suffocating crowds as if immune to their sweaty, harassed atmosphere. I didn't want to be here, of course, but there had been some demon activity here recently and I had to draw whatever stinking filth was in here out into the alley where Alec was waiting. A tingly a sensation had gone up my spine, the kind you get when you know you're being watched and even worse when you _know_ you're being followed.

I whipped around, my hand moving to rest on my weapons belt, prepared to knock any unwanted company senseless –

When I saw him. The golden boy from across the street. His hair was tousled, a bunch of red roses in one hand, a box of chocolates in the other. He stopped walking when I did, his gold lion's eyes wide with surprise and recognition.

But that was not possible.

A sudden, alien movement caught my eyes, forcing me to look away from the golden boy. There, in the corner between one stall and another stood a demon. In human form, obviously. I shoved my surprise and uneasiness away, settling back into Shadowhunter mode. I ignored him when I saw the golden boy start forward and instead pulled a seraph blade from my belt, although it was not my weapon of choice. Muttering its name, I escaped in the bright flash of angelic white light that exploded from the awakened blade.

I disappeared.

Because he was just a mundane.

And I had demons to kill.

* * *

><p><em>Ta da! chapter two is up (obviously) hope you enjoy :D<em>

_Reviews mean they might actually meet...eventually :P_

_Blue:)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series.**


	3. O Heavy Lightness, Serious Vanity

**When I'm Missing You**

**Chapter 3**

...

I saw him for the third time.

It was dark, and raining, but I did not care.

I let the icy droplets fall through the heavy strands of my hair, dripping into my eyes, soaking my shoulders.

Lightning lit the streets to an almost daylight brightness before it was plunged once again into darkness.

He was on the inside, and I was looking in. Soft candle light lit his face and the smooth surface of the piano at which he sat.

I supposed the power had been cut off, and he was stuck in the small music shop, unwilling to venture out into the storming streets. The soft twinkling of piano keys barely reached my ears as I stared at him through the rain and the dark and the window, watching his shoulders move as his fingers flew across the keys, his head swaying like a metronome, his hair falling over his forehead. I watched as he looked up at the sheet music written before him, his golden eyes opening. Bright gold eyes that hid dark things.

Thunder rumbled, lighting flashed and the rain continued to fall, pounding down until it was just a monotonous noise to my Shadowhunter ears. I sat, crouched on the fire escape and watched until my eyes had drunk their fill, even if my heart and my mind and the strange tugging in my gut still felt confused.

The boy was a mundane.

Unreachable, even for me.

But I still wanted him, I was still obsessed.

Because for that brief moment when our eyes had met for the first time, even through the sweaty crowds and my own inattention, _he had recognised me_.

The golden boy stopped playing and paused for a moment, turning his face to gaze out the window. A sudden flash of lightning lit the street for a split second, just long enough for the boy's gold eyes to zero in on my position on the fire escape. My heart pounded in my chest as he continued to stare in my direction.

The world was dark again and I stood up, curling my whip around my wrists and slipping down the fire-escape with an elegance no mundane could ever replicate.

Lightning flashed again and I saw the boy's eyes searching for me.

But I was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah...this story puts me in a funny mood. I am seriously loving writing it.<em>

_I wanted to update once more before I focused on my other story that is almost finished. _

_Hope you enjoyed just reading from Isabelle's point of view._

_Reviews are like getting a giant castle made entirely of chocolate._

_...I like food..._

_Blue :)_


	4. True, I Talk Of Dreams

**When I'm Missing You**

**Chapter 4**

...

It was wrong, my obsession with her.

I had a girlfriend. A girl I loved more than anything in the world.

A girl that made me _good_.

And I was fantasizing about another.

Every touch, every kiss, every goddamn look, I found myself thinking of the stranger girl. Her black hair and forever legs and charcoal eyes locked with secrets. And Clary would stare at me with her wide, knowing emerald eyes and wild red hair.

She knew.

She knew I wasn't really thinking about her when I said "I love you". She knew in my mind I wasn't really touching my lips to hers, but to another's.

She knew I did not dream of her, that it was not her face I saw when I went to sleep. She knew that my thoughts constantly strayed to her, the other woman. The stranger woman. The woman neither she nor I had ever met.

She knew.

But she didn't say anything.

And I knew.

But I didn't say anything either.

Because everything we had rested on a knife's edge, and the ground beneath it was unsteady. A single nudge, a stray breath, and it would fall, tearing everything I thought I cared about and everything I _knew _she cared about down with it_._

O.o

Simon was a nice boy. A vampire, yes, but that was part of the attraction.

But I didn't want a nice boy.

I wanted a golden boy.

The kind of golden boy that had dark things hidden behind his eyes.

He haunted my dreams, invaded every waking moment with his constant absence and unattainability. I wanted to see him again, I wanted to find out the dark things hidden his bright eyes.

I wanted him.

And I hated him for it.

But oh how I wanted to see him again. I did not want to admit it, but I had gone to that small music shop, most of the time by accident, to see if I could at least catch a glimpse of him, but he was never there.

I needed to see him. Even if he was as impossible as a dream.

* * *

><p><em>Hope this was ok. Next chapter they meet. Yay!<em>

_Review...please?_

_Blue :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series.**


	5. Two Blushing Pilgrims, Ready Stand

**When I'm Missing You**

**Chapter 5**

...

The club was loud and sweaty and exactly what I needed.

Clary and I had been fighting.

Again.

And I needed to get away from my house, from my street, and from her bright, knowing green eyes. Even with our furious words and glaring eyes still fresh in my memory, I couldn't remember what the argument was actually about.

Probably something small, something trivial, that escalated until everything was blown out of proportion and we were just screaming hurt at one another.

I set my drink back on the bench, moving to get up from my seat. I knew I should apologise, I knew we should talk it over, get back to normal, pretend like nothing had happened and be in love again.

But then I saw her and all thoughts flew from my head. She was dressed in a flowing white gown, the kind that women wore in Arthurian legends. Her hair was out and flowing down her back in ebony waves. A red pendent rested at the base of her throat and it seemed to pulse and shudder under the club's lights. Before I knew what I was doing, I was off my seat and moving towards her, as if in a trance.

Something was shimmering around her, like she had been cut out and placed in this world, in this dimension, in this atmosphere and didn't really belong here at all. She turned as I got closer and when her charcoal eyes landed on me, they widened. In shock and recognition.

And then she turned away, gliding through the dancing, sweltering crowds as if they were nothing but air.

I followed her, unable to stop myself, until she came to the storage room. Without a backwards glance, she entered and I followed swiftly behind. It was dark inside –

And completely empty. Where did the girl go? How could she disappear like that?

There was a hiss and a snap and then I was pressed up against the wall, the girl's beautiful face filling my view.

'Who are you?' She hissed, and I felt my knees shake a bit. Her voice was gold and husky, like a jazz singers. I looked down at her, and noticed tattoos swirling across her exposed skin. They stood out against her creamy skin, beautiful and raw, in a way.

I moved my face so that it was barely inches from hers, feeling a smirk begin to twist my mouth at the way she took in her breath suddenly, sharply.

'I could ask you the same question.' I whispered, overcome by her smell and her nearness.

And then I was moving without realising it, so it she who was pressed against the wall, caged between my arms, my body not quite touching hers, but close enough to feel the tension.

And the warmth.

And then I moved my face the rest of the way, pressing my lips against hers. The warmth that shot through me made my knees weak and my heart pound. She returned my kiss after only a moment, her long arms moving to twist around my neck, massaging the skin in a way that made me want to moan. There was no longer any space between us, the only barrier being the material of our clothes, but that was ok.

Because at that moment, all I needed was this strange girl's mouth pressed against mine, her breath on my tongue, her hands around my neck and our bodies pressed against one another.

I pulled away from her, my chest heaving and saw that she was doing the same.

Her red lips parted, her charcoal eyes staring deep into my gold ones until I was sure I was drowning in their dark, secretive depths.

And I didn't think I wanted to be saved.

'Who are you?' She said again, but this time her voice was breathless instead of steely.

'Jace. My name's Jace.' I said it quickly, like if I didn't say it fast enough, I would forget.

'I'm Isabelle.'

Isabelle. Of course, why wouldn't she be called Isabelle?

It was a fitting name, an obvious name.

A beautiful name.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, still pressed up close against one another but it was long enough for me to remember that I had a girlfriend.

Who I loved.

More than anything.

Right?

I suddenly through myself away from her, from Isabelle, my hand covering my mouth.

She stared at me, her eyes taking on a look of dawning realisation that I was sure was mirroring mine.

'No,' she whispered. 'But you're a mundie. I shouldn't have. But you – you can see me.'

I stared at her. So, the girl I had been obsessing over for months was in fact insane.

Go bloody figure.

'Yes,' I said, unable to help myself. 'I can see you. In fact, I can see you _so well_ that I had my tongue somewhere down your throat barely five minutes ago.'

She fixed me with a glare I hoped I would never see again.

'You shouldn't be able to see me. You're a Mundane. You're blind.'

I stared at the girl, at Isabelle, incredulously. Was she serious? Had I really just cheated on my girlfriend with an insane person?

I am a terrible person.

'Ok, keep telling yourself that, doll.'

Her mouth snapped closed in indignation, anger flaring in her eyes but I was already turning to go, my arm reaching for the doorway when –

A voice so cold it seemed to chill my very soul spoke from the shadows.

'You are mine, Shadowhunter.'

And then a creature exploded from the dark recesses of the room, snarling and spitting.

Straight at Isabelle's frozen form.

* * *

><p><em>NO! A CLIFFY!<em>

_hahahaha, hoped you all liked that chapter, hopefully it didn't feel _too_ rushed :)_

_Reviews are like being given a bix of exploding rainbows...amazing_

_:P_

_Blue :D_


	6. Romeo! Humours! Madman! Passion! Lover!

**When I'm Missing You**

**Chapter 6**

**...**

"_Isabelle!"_

I screamed at her, launching myself forward –

I wasn't going to reach her in time –

A flash of gold snapped through the air and the creature's legs were suddenly in the air, its long, twisted body sprawled awkwardly in a bunch of wires.

And Isabelle was standing over it, her eyes cold and calculating.

A gold whip was wrapped around the creature's neck, getting tugged tighter and tighter, the handle gripped in Isabelle's hand.

I hadn't even seen her _move_.

The creature thrashed and wailed, clawed hands grasping empty air. Isabelle tightened the whip around its neck and the creature let out a kind of gasp, wriggling and twisting, clawing at the whip in an attempt to escape its biting grip.

And then it stilled and I moved closer, trying to get a better look. I immediately regretted it.

The creature was the stuff of nightmares: its body was twisted and segmented, two bent legs sprouted from the middle, another from what I supposed were shoulders. Its face was cracked and skeletal; two mouths gritted with razor sharp teeth were set at the bottom of the face, whilst the rest was crowded with eyes. So many different eyes that rolled and swivelled in their sockets.

I stumbled backwards, covering my nose and mouth with my forearm, repelled by an unbearable stench.

'War is coming Shadowhunter,' the creature hissed, its mouths moving at slightly different moments, causing an echo. 'Valentine is back.'

Contempt flashed through Isabelle's black eyes as she stared down at the creature.

'Time for you to die,' Was all she said –

And then with a flick of her wrist, the whip tightened around the creature's neck, tight enough for black blood to spill to the ground –

Tight enough for the creature to resume thrashing, eyes never ceasing their rolling –

Tight enough for the creature's head to fall from its shoulders.

Falling, falling, falling towards the ground.

And then getting smaller, folding in on itself until there was nothing left of the creature or its head, anywhere.

I stared at the pile of wires where the creature had disappeared then to Isabelle, who was standing in the same place as before, her gold whip, now slick with blood and ichor, curled by her side.

'I'm guessing you saw that as well?' She said, her hard voice now holding a hint of amusement.

My mouth opened and closed a few times before words finally made their way out.

'What _was_ that thing?'

Isabelle sighed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her wrist. The action caused her sleeve to fall down her forearm, exposing more of the swirling black tattoos.

'That was a demon. A Devorantem demon. '

A demon.

Shit.

'What are _you_?'

Isabelle grinned then, a slow grin, a secretive grin.

A _dangerous_ grin.

'I'm exactly what it said,' she replied slowly,

'I am a Shadowhunter.'

And then my phone began to ring. Isabelle's eyebrow quirked, a small smirk twisting her delicate lips.

'You'd better answer that, _Jace_.'

She said my name with scorn.

I didn't know why.

'They'll call back if it's important.'

And so I let it ring.

And ring.

And ring.

Until finally it stopped.

'Alright,' I said as if we had not been interrupted. 'What is a Shadowhunter?

Isabelle smirked and took a step towards me.

Three more.

Two more.

One more.

And then she was standing right in front of me, peering closely at my face, her dark, fathomless eyes staring deep into mine.

'There are things that go bump in the night, Jace,' she said, her voice low, her breath fanning across my cheeks. 'And we are the ones that bump back.'

And right at that moment, despite my fear and confusion and overall feeling of _What The Fuck?_ I had an almost crushing need to sweep her into my arms and taste her lips again.

What the hell was wrong with me?

'Izzy?'

A strange, male voice called from behind us, on the other side of the door.

Isabelle started away from me, her hands curling into fists.

'I have to go. My brother's waiting for me.'

And then she was moving around me, so fast I couldn't stop her, reaching for the door, soon she'd be gone –

'Wait!'

It took us both a moment to realise it was me who had spoken. Isabelle froze, hand resting on the doorknob, half turned towards me.

'Will I see you again?' I asked her, cursing the hope coursing through me. _I have a girlfriend_.

Isabelle smiled at me, a real smile that I would always remember.

'You will. I don't think I can stay away.'

And then, she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so there we go :)<em>

_Hope you guys enjoyed it! And did anyone notice the Hell Boy reference? Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed!_

_Reviews are like being given a never ending supply of chocolate, French desserts and Tacos._

_I like Tacos._

_:D_

_Blue :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series.**


	7. Thy Drugs Are Quick

**When I'm Missing You**

**Chapter 7**

**...**

'Where are you going?'

'Out.'

'Isabelle!'

'What?'

'You were supposed to be looking after Max tonight.'

'Alec will do it. He never goes anywhere anyway.'

'Isabelle Lightwood, you turn around this instant!'

'I don't think so, Mother.'

I was out the door before she could utter another word, pulling a silver mobile phone from my pocket.

O.o

It had been a week since that night in the club, and not only I had I not even glimpsed Isabelle, but I kept seeing people with horns and wings and green skin just wandering around the streets of New York , my phone had gone missing _and_ Clary and I still weren't talking.

Clary and I.

One year ago, those three words were like a dream come true. I loved her, and she loved me.

Now, I was kissing other girls in the backrooms of clubs.

No, I was kissing a _single_ other girl in the backroom of _one_ club.

And that girl, it seemed, killed demons with a gold whip for a living.

I dropped my head against the wall with a pained groan. I didn't know what I was doing.

Just then, the shrill tone of our home phone rang through the house. Seconds later it stopped and I heard my mother's soft voice murmuring into the speaker.

And then she was pushing open my door and thrusting the phone out to me.

'It's for you,' she said, rather needlessly, I thought. 'Someone's found your phone.'

She threw the phone into my lap and walked out.

I stared at it for a moment, a mixture of fear and hope mingling in my stomach.

Fear for the possibility of Clary being on the other end of the phone.

And hope for the exact same reason.

I pressed the phone to my ear:

"Hello?"

"I have your phone."

And suddenly, I didn't even remember my girlfriend's name.

All I remembered was her smell, her touch, her eyes, her lips pressed and burning against mine –

"You stole it? Why am I not surprised?"

"I didn't steal it," she replied, her voice tinged with irritation. "I borrowed it."

"Are you going to give it back? Or just call me in the godforsaken hours of the morning?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you'll meet me at Pandemonium tonight."

My blood crashed through my ears. My hands shook. Heat prickled along my neck.

What she as asking was not wrong, because she didn't know.

What I was doing definitely was.

Because I was going to say yes.

O.o

Pandemonium was loud, as always. I shoved my way through the crushing, dancing crowds until I reach the bar. Spotting a stool, I sat down quickly and surveyed the smoky club, searching for her dark hair and secretive eyes.

Five minutes, ten, fifteen –

And then there she was in front of me, looking beautiful and unreal in a tight red dress. Her hair was down, flying free around her slightly sweaty skin.

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me up past the dancers, past the couples making out on the lounge, past the bouncers.

And out onto the New York streets.

I followed her blind as she took me through streets, alleys, across roads, down avenues until we reached the gazebo at Turtle Pond in Central Park.

Isabelle pulled me down onto one of the seats and whispered in my ear.

"Kiss me," she said.

So I did. And as her fiery lips enclosed mine, I knew there was no going back. I knew I couldn't be without this girl.

Because she was like a drug, and I was already hooked.

* * *

><p><em>Hello! First off I apologise for not updating in forever but my school has been giving almost illegal amounts of homework AT THE SAME TIME! they are prue evil, I swear.<em>

_Thank you to all you lovely reviers! I love you all!_

_The next chapter will probably carry on from this one, never fear :D_

_Reviews are like being given a TARDIS for free. A small one that dispenses double-choc-chip biscuits._

_Blue._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series.**


End file.
